


The Green Mist [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, Fake Episode, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange mist has rolled into our beautiful community of Night Vale today, covering everything with a bright green dampness. It is driving people to do things they would not normally do. It appears that a wave of sex madness has struck our dear desert city. That’s right; sex, right in the broad daylight, in front of everyone who can see through the green mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Mist [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Green Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965021) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> To hear Jelazakazone's alternate reading of this fic, visit this link [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/981421)
> 
> See the [Author's Note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/965021) for potential triggers before downloading.
> 
> For the first time ever in podfic, I get to say one line (just one) in my actual native accent! See if you can figure out which one!

****

**Length** : 28:11

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/82xvve9kcl50c7a/WTNV_The%20Green%20Mist.mp3?dl=0) (69.4MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2j88m2f8d49qir7/WTNV_The%20Green%20Mist.m4b?dl=0) (13.2MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Night Vale is a production of Commonplace Books. It is written by Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. This is a fanwork and is in no way affiliated with Commonplace Books. 
> 
> Thanks to [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37) for handling the outro credits!  
> Thanks to [ Vassalady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady) for blanket permission to podfic and for writing such a crazy fun story! Full Text of this fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/965021)  
> Thanks to [Jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone) for being awesome and for being willing to simulpod with me!  
> Background music by Disparition. This episode's weather was Little Tomcat by Josh Woodward.


End file.
